


Drops of Jupiter

by acommontater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/acommontater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the matter with him? Really, it wasn't funny at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this is an old fic now- written in 2010. Now cleaned up and moved over here!

Harry smiled slightly as he rocked gently on the porch swing. What was wrong with him? He had received news of Luna's death two days ago and he was grinning as he had the day his son had been born. It wasn't as if her death had been unexpected, they had known she was going to die almost two years ago. Luna had taken the news that she was going to die with her usual placidness.

"Well, I've had this long haven't I?" She had said, still smiling.

Dean had taken the news the hardest. He and Luna were best friends. Sometimes, Harry suspected, Dean had wished more, but that was Dean's business. Not his.

Ginny walked out onto the porch and sat next to him.

"What are you grinning about?"

He looked up at her, still smiling. "Luna."

///

Dean sat on the back step of his apartment building. He was remembering Luna too. He remembered the time they had been having dinner together and it had started to pour down rain. This wouldn't have disturbed Dean except that they had had an outside table. Luna had jumped up from her seat and started to dance in the rain, her long blonde hair twirling around and flicking the raindrops everywhere.

"Dance with me Dean!" she had called, holding out her hands. They had waltzed in the rain together until ended and they, laughing, had departed to their separate homes to dry off. This reminded him of something else she had once said;

"They like a waltz, nothing too fast..."

This opened up another flood of memories that he didn't want to see or hear again. He buried his face in his hands; what was wrong with him?

///

When he had been staying at shell cottage he had taken the time to get to know Luna better. He hadn't had any choice really. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always talking with the goblin and Ollivander had gone to Ron's aunt's house. Talking to Bill or Fleur would have just been weird. That had left Luna. His first impression was that people had good reason to call her 'loony', but as he had spent more time with her he realized that she had more depth to her personality than she let on. They had become best friends

///

One of the best things about Luna was, had been he reminded himself, that she could read your feelings like no one else he knew. He could talk to her about anything and she would listen, or if they didn't feel like talking they would just sit there, in silence. Sometimes Dean would go over to her house and just sit with her, his tea growing cold, and just listen to her talk. She had had an inexhaustible supply of subjects on which to expound.

///

Sometimes Dean had wondered where Luna had gotten all her ideas and such a cheerful attitude. Even when he had visited her in the hospital she had been happy. When she was awake. She had only spent the last three months in St. Mungos though. She had refused to go until she had had to be carried there by Dean. She had been so frail, he recalled, but still chattering away about how there was bound to be nargles in the holly. It had been October first. She had died on New Year's Day.

///

He wondered if Luna was happy in Heaven. He was sure she was. She was probably driving the angels batty with questions. Humming gently to himself, he decided to go down to visit her grave. What was the matter with him? He had every right to be sad, but he wasn't.

///

Once he had told Luna that there had been speculation about her and Harry in their sixth year. Luna had laughed so hard that she had sprayed her pumpkin juice down her front.

"Me and...And Harry!" she had laughed and laughed. "We're nothing more than friends and never have been or will be anything else. Besides, Ginny would be furious and she can be quite scary when she is mad. Ha ha, me and harry..." she had kept bursting into fits of laughter throughout the rest of their conversation.

///

Dean had missed Luna terribly when summer break came around again. They wrote to each other, but it wasn't the same at all. Since they both knew how to apperate, they visited each other over that break and had had a grand time. That was before she visited the healers. Before they took any scans. Before the end.

///

Dean reached Lunas grave. There was already a thin layer of baby grass over the dirt. The headstone was white marble and there was no inscription. She hadn't wanted one. The stone was almost completely smooth. The only break was a small etching of a star near the top of the stone. She had taught Dean about the stars and constellations. Dean thought of some muggle stories he'd been reading. They were from a civilization called the Romans. They had 'placed' their great heroes and legends in the stars. Dean thought that if he could do that, that's where he would put Luna, instead of this cold dirt. But, Dean smiled to himself, Luna would be to bright a star, she would blind them. Dean stared up at the stars and dreamed.

///

Dean lay back next to Luna's final resting place, staring up at the stars. He smiled. If Luna had taught him anything, it was to always smile, no matter what was happening in his life. Luna had had a favorite saying of hers, everything will be alright in the end, if it's not alright, it's not the end. Dean could almost picture her sitting next to him, stargazing, telling him that she would be okay. That she was having a good time in heaven.

///

Dean wondered why he had always been afraid to ask her out. Maybe he had thought that she would want someone more...Exotic. He was just a plain person, not special in anyway really. Dean finally stood up, brushed himself off, waved to Luna, and then dissapperated.

///

He had been afraid of rejection, he thought. But Luna, he thought on retrospect, would have been thrilled. As far as he knew she had never had a true date. He sighed again. In Luna's short lifetime she had taught him more than his teachers ever could.

///

Dean finally reached home. He walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. But he hesitated. A memory surfaced of the last time he had had coffee. It had been nearly seven months. Why had he stopped drinking it?

Then he remembered why. The last time he had drunk coffee had been with Luna the day before she had been admitted to the hospital. They had talked about a lot of things, delicately avoiding a topic with any depth. She hadn't had much hair left by then. She chose not to wear a wig; instead, she wore big colorful headbands and scarves. She had seemed so frail that last visit. But she had still been Luna. His Luna. The Luna who could talk about the most absurd things and sound deadly serious. She had been cheerful even when she had been so weak that she needed help to sit up-right. She had still been his Luna. Unbeatable, unbreakable. Until…

///

Dean sighed again and slowly put the mug away. It was navy blue and covered in silver stars shaped like the Milky Way. Stars again. They taunted him, reminding him of what he had lost.

///

It was getting dark. Harry stood-up and walked back inside. The kids were asleep and Ginny was sitting in bed reading. Harry grinned again. She was reading the quibbler. He wondered who would run the magazine now that Luna was gone.

///

Dean was reading the Quibbler as well. More accurately he was looking at the last page where the editor's column was located. Luna was smiling and waving from her tiny box at the top of the page. Even in the hospital Luna had kept the quibbler running. She had responded to all of the letters to the editor, sometimes dictating to Dean when she was too weak to write, and arranging the articles. She had loved this magazine Dean thought.

///

Luna had never exactly said anything aloud, but she had been immensely proud of her little magazine.

///

He had known Luna before the D.A., just in passing though. A group of older kids had been picking on her. Dean had defended her and they had left.

///

He had taken Luna to the dance in seventh year. Just as friends. They had danced the whole time. Dean had wished that they could have stayed like that forever. Luna had smiled at him.

"Forever's a long time." She had said smiling. He hadn't minded. Now they never could have that forever, no matter how short it would have been.

///

They had met at coffee shops a lot just to talk when Dean could get off work. He was a quidittch referee and had to travel a lot. But when they did meet they would talk or just hang out for hours at a time.

Dean reached out and picked up the mug again. He stared at it. He could hear Luna laughing at him for being so stupid.

"It's not as if we'll never see each other again."

Now smiling, Dean put the cup away to get ready for bed. He would have a cup of coffee tomorrow and go to work. For the first time in weeks, Dean fell asleep and stayed asleep.   
Tomorrow was going to be a very good day.


End file.
